Obsessed Freak
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: A typical day in my life...


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters.

As Riley lay her head on her desk, she listened to the chaos going on around her.

"I've already finished my homework," exclaimed Natalie proudly.

"Super-Geeky!" yelled Sophie and the two burst into laughter.

Without looking up, Riley could picture them easily in her head; Soph's bubbly personality, many piercings and fair skin; Nat's big black boots, dark hair, black clothes and many spiky accessories.

Using her imagination, Riley could easily blend the two to become one Abby-Scuito-like character. She had to suppress a smile at the thought of their reactions if she were to ever tell them they reminded her of a Goth.

"And, I mean, what if it didn't actually mean anything? What if I've got the wrong idea completely? I must have made a mistake…" Simon was over-analyzing everything and hadn't stopped for a breath in the last minute. Riley wasn't paying much attention to him. The occasional grunt in agreement was all it really took. It wasn't that she didn't care about him – because she did – it was just that the constant worrying and second-guessing drove her up the wall.

She started thinking how much Simon really was like Timothy McGee. _Damn my sister, _she thought. The night before, while watching NCIS, her sister Carmen had announced "Wow that McGeek dude looks like Simon," and for the rest of the show she had kept picturing him instead of McGee. It was rather ruining.

"Hey Riles, can I nick a pen?" Josephine's voice brought Riley's wandering mind back into the classroom. She tossed her friend a pen and glanced around the room. Still no teacher – that didn't matter much. Looked at the clock – one hour till the bell. _C'mon Riles, you can stay awake that long,_ she told herself firmly.

Suddenly a pencil-case hit her in the side of the head and she yelped in surprise.

"Luke!" she yelled across the class angrily before ditching it back at him. She missed. Rubbing her head, she muttered "Kate only had to deal with paper-clips."

The mention of Kate Todd made her sad. She couldn't believe they had killed her off in the show. Riley was a major Tate fan. Well, how could she _not_ be? They were made for each other!

As she began blocking out the noise around her, her imagination drifted once again to those precious Tate moments. She came to the conclusion that Tony and Kate getting together in the show wouldn't be as good as if they kept up the delicious Tate moments of angst for a few more years. Anything but kill Kate off now!

The slamming of a door made her snap back to reality once more. Only then did she notice she had been doodling Tony's name on her page and Josephine had used her pen to write "I am an obsessed freak" at the top.  
Yeah, OK, maybe she had a point there.

Ms. Slanks stood at the front of the class with a blank and unfriendly expression. The room fell silent. Slanks was the only teacher who could have that effect of her students. Even Simon had shut-up – it was an incredible skill.

The woman didn't say anything for quite some time, just stared at them. As the door of the classroom opened, she finally announced "I've a meeting with the board. Mr. Chelmerson has agreed to watch you. Finish your work by tomorrow or it's detention."

She left and Mr. Chelmerson walked to the front of the class.

"Hey sir!" Luke broke the silence. "How was your holiday?"

There were a few chuckles around the room as Chelmo began a long story about his recent adventures in Sweden. Everyone was whispering or writing notes or mucking around while the teacher stayed oblivious, lost in his stories.

Riley gratefully rest her head on the desk once more, thinking up random scenarios she could use on fanfiction later.

'_Obsessed freak'_ she read again and smiled. How could she not be?

The End

Hey guys, thanks for reading. This was mainly written as a joke to some friends. This is really close to reality. I changed the names of the characters but those who know me can still guess whose who. Just about everything in the story happened – from "Sophie and Natalie" using their favourite word 'super-geeky', to me getting a pencil-case ditched at me by "Luke". And OMG today my friend actually whacked me upside the head! And she doesn't even watch NCIS! The teachers are pretty accurate representations too. So for those of you who know me, don't get mad by what I wrote! Hehe please!

To all you other obsessed freaks out there…. ROCK ON!


End file.
